Le Freak
|artist = |tvfilm = |year = 1978 |dlc = February 25, 2016 (JDU) |difficulty = Easy (Remake) |effort = Moderate (Remake) |nogm = 3 (Remake) |dg = |mode = Solo |mc = JDU 1A: 1B: Blue 2A: Brownish 2B: Fire Orange |pc = (Remake) |gc = Cerulean Bright Turquoise (Remake) (Remake) (Arrows) |lc = |pictos = 56 (JD) 60 (Remake) |kcal = 24 |dura = 3:38 |nowc = LeFreak |audio = |perf = Julia Spiesserhttps://youtu.be/QX0CzE3FUes?t=13s |from = album }}"Le Freak" by is featured on , , and . Appearance of the Dancer Original The dancer is a woman with a mango-yellow fluffy afro. She wears an orange tank top, a pair of blue short shorts, and blue high heels. She also wears a pair of blue feather earrings, a pair of blue sunglasses with yellow lenses, a white belt around her waist and blue bangles. Remake In the remake, her color scheme is slightly darker, the blue pars are noticeably darker, and she has a yellow glowing outline. Background Original The background consists of what seems to be a pink disco with two semicircles colored concentrically with pink, yellow and blue, and with two orange stars on each semicircle. The floor is blue and reflective. At some points in the dance, small pink and white stars get emitted behind the dancer. A pair of small pink lights can be seen at the upper corners of the background. Remake In the remake, the color palette of the background is all in shades of orange, yellow, and red. There is a zooming effect and the rainbows are animated. During the bridge, the color scheme turns to shades of magenta and purple, and light purple stars come out onto the floor. Gold Moves There are 3 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Moves 1 and 2: Put your hands down. Gold Move 3: Point your right arm towards the right-hand corner of the screen with your left arm on your hip. Le Freak 12.png|Gold Moves 1 and 2 Le_Freak_Gold_Move_1.gif|Gold Moves 1 and 2 in-game Le Freak 3.png|Gold Move 3 Le_Freak_Gold_Move_3.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Appearances in Mashups appears in the following Mashups: *''Could You Be Loved'' *''I Will Survive'' Appearances in Playlists appears in the following playlists: *The Groovy 70s * *All Songs K-R *Solo * *Solo *Unlimited K-R Captions appears in Puppet/Party Master Mode. Here there are the captions attributed to this song: *70's *70's Groove *Hippie Twist *Push 'N' Pull *Rolling Clap Trivia *''Fame, '' , and That’s the Way (I Like It) are the first disco songs in the series. *In the first pictogram sprite, there are some beta pictograms, two of which are surrounded by a black square instead of being transparent. *In , the line "It’s called Le Freak" appears as "It's called : Le Freak". **Also in the line "Le freak, c’est chic" appears as one line in the same game, but it's divided into two parts in the remake. Gallery Game Files Tex1_256x256_10c45a3088483723_14.png|'' '' Lefreak.jpg|'' '' (Remake) LeFreak Cover AlbumCoach.png| album coach Lefreak cover albumbkg.png| album background Lefreak banner bkg.png| menu banner Lefreak map bkg.png| map background Lefreak cover@2x.jpg| cover LeFreak_Cover_1024.png| cover 0475.png|Avatar 200475.png|Golden avatar 300475.png|Diamond avatar lefreak_pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms (Original) le freak pictos sprite.png|Pictograms (Updated) circle01_coach06.png|The coach texture in mashup background In-Game Screenshots Lefreak_jd1_menu.png|'' '' on the menu Lefreak menu.png|'' '' on the menu Lefreak load.png| loading screen Lefreak coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Lefreak jd2018 menu.png|'' '' on the menu (Halloween skin) Lefreak jd2018 load.png| loading screen Lefreak jd2018 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Lefreak jd2019 load.png| loading screen Lefreak jd2019 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Lefreak jdnow menu old.png|'' '' on the menu (Outdated) Beta Elements Lefreak jdnow beta picto.png|Beta pictogram (not a Gold Move) (Remake) Promotional Images Lefreak promo coach.png|Promotional coach Videos Official Music Video CHIC - Le Freak (Official Music Video) Teasers Le Freak - Gameplay Teaser (US) Gameplays Le Freak - Just Dance Le Freak - Just Dance (Short version) Le Freak - Chic Just Dance Now Just Dance 2016 - Le Freak - Chic - 100% Perfect FC 27 Just Dance 2017 Le Freak 5 stars + superstar 2 players ps move ps4 Le Freak - Chic - Just Dance 2018 Le Freak - Just Dance 2019 Extractions EXTRACT! Chic - Le Freak Just Dance 1 Lefreak nohud References Site Navigation pt-br:La Freak ru:Le Freak es:Le Freak de:Le Freak pl:Le Freak tr:Le Freak Category:Songs Category:1970s Category:Disco Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Medium Songs Category:Easy Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:Average Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Julia Spiesser Category:Console Exclusives Category:Deceased Artists Category:Remade Songs Category:Downgrade